Bella's true self
by SpikeRiver REID HarryBella
Summary: bella starts changing into a vampire but hasn't been bitten only 2 people know the answer and what has esme been hiding all these years
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's true self**

**Sorry I have a slight writers block and will stop a lot of my stories; if there's anyone you want me to carry on with or adopt yourself please ask. I am keeping this one and my other twilight one and the A team revealed and currently writing a doctor who one. Also, I got this idea from an excellent story deceptive appearance. Things I need to say about this story: Esme has a power but never told anyone,(the ability to make someone ((including vampires)) pregnant and can make it look like she isn't.) Also set during New Moon. And I would like to thank GracefulWhispers my lovely beta**

Bella was visiting Jacob. He was the only person she could turn to at the moment with the Cullens gone.

She wasn't feeling right, but she never had been since Edward left. When she got to Jacobs she pulled her truck to the edge of the road and got out. "Hey there Bella," Jacob said as he saw her get out her truck.

"Hi Jacob," she said back. She thought she smelt something coming from him. "Jake you stink." He laughed back and looked into her eyes; they weren't her usual brown colour, but they were turning red

"Has he been back?!" He growled.

Bella was confused. "Has who been back?" She asked.

"Edward," he replied in the same tone.

Bella cringed at the mention of his name. "No he hasn't. Why?" She was beginning to get confused and worried.

"Has someone changed you?" He asked, annoyed with her.

She was shocked. No one changed her. "No, no one has changed me."

"Then why do you have red eyes and you're sparkling?" He said, getting angry.

Bella was scared. She looked at her skin, and he was right. It was sparkling! She also looked back in the truck mirror at her eyes. They were bright red, but it was impossible. The only creature that had red eyes and sparkled in the sun was the vampire…

But she wasn't bitten. How could she be changing…?

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Another thing, I should add that Esme knows about Bella, but she hasn't told anyone yet.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Jacob had managed to calm himself down. I wasn't, though. I was turning into a vampire, but I hadn't been bitten. How was this even possible?

Jacob didn't help. He had no idea what was happening to me. I decided the best place to think was the Cullens house.

Okay, it brought back memories of Edward; I flinched thinking of his name, but I thought it was the best place to think. I knew even more now that I was changing into a vampire- when I was walking through the woods, I felt the urge to drink human blood. I saw a deer and decided to drink that instead of a human, and felt better after. I still didn't know completely what was happening to me.

After 10 minutes, my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that Esme was calling.

**Esme's P.O.V**

I knew what Alice's vision was all about, but I couldn't tell them. Not yet. She had a vision of Bella becoming a vampire and coming here.

Edward wasn't here, yet he didn't visit that much anymore. Bella would be fine. I did have a power, but I made sure no one knew that I had this gift. To make someone pregnant and still look like I wasn't if I happened to be. Not even Carlisle knows of this.

I phoned Bella when Alice had the vision, just to make sure she was alright I also asked her to come over.

Two days later she arrived at the house. Alice was the one to greet her and explain why Edward wasn't there.

When she came in we all saw her eyes; they were deep red. The first person to speak was Jasper.

"It's true. You don't smell appetizing to me anymore, either." Bella looked at him.

"Where's Emmett and Carlisle? I don't really want to explain myself more than once," she said, almost scared.

"Carlisle will be here in ten minutes. Emmett just went to find him a few moments ago," I replied.

**Carlisle's P.O.V **

When I got home with Emmett, I saw that what Alice told us in her vision was true. Bella seemed to be changing into a vampire, and very quickly.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at all the eyes around her, but before she could say anything, Rosalie began to speak.

"It's obvious. You got someone to change you, so you could be with Edward," she said, watching Bella. Bella looked back at her.

"I would never do that. I don't know what happened.. I went to sleep human and woke up with red eyes and wanted blood," Bella said confused and afraid.

"But that's impossible, as far as we know. The only way to become a vampire is to be bitten, and it can't be a delay from James. The venom was completely removed, we witnessed this when it happened," I said being the person who was expected to know the answer.

"I know. I don't know what's happening to me or how this happened," Bella said, quieter and more upset.

Jasper went over to comfort her and give her waves of calm, when I heard Esme say, "I know how this happened." At this single sentence, everybody's eyes turned to her, surprised and shocked.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's True Self Chapter 3

Carlisle P.O.V

Everyone was looking at Esme after her previous comment. "How do you know?" Bella asked, even more confused now.

"I don't think you were ever fully human," Esme replied which confused me more than anything. We both knew she was human, and she always had been, but what made Esme say this?

Bella looked confused, but she didn't speak. Instead, it was Jasper. "Of course she was. She had a human scent," he said, not mentioning anything further. I guessed because he did not want to bring up Bella's birthday incident from earlier that year.

"No. I mean, I think she may have been a hybrid. She has always been so observant at everything. Even you all must have noticed that." That was true. She did find us on her own.

"How do you know that she wasn't human?" Emmett asked, the first thing he had said since he came back with me to the house.

She sighed slightly. "Because, as I previously said, I have a power." I was shocked to hear this, still trying to process the idea. It surprised me more than anything that someone this close to me would neglect to let me know of something this big.

"Why did you never tell me, or anyone else for that matter?" I asked, thinking that maybe she never loved me as much as I believed. The thought left my mind as quickly as it came.

Esme was about to speak when Alice interjected. "Because she was nervous and scared of telling you. I can understand that." I realized that she hadn't spoke for the last 10 minutes, and perhaps she had a vision of what Bella was and what the rest of this situation would bring.

Esme looked at her, realizing the same thing I just did only moments before. "How much did you see?" I heard her whisper.

"I saw Bella find out, but you should be the one to tell her, not me," she answered in the same tone.

I was now slightly confused, completely unsure of what would come next from any one of my family, but mostly my wife.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Okay.. I was about to tell you how I know who you really are. That I do know what is happening to you," Esme said, which seemed as if it relieved Bella a bit.

As to remind her, I added, "You were telling us about your power."

"Okay, well, I have the ability to make anyone, including vampires, pregnant. It can look like they are not, though." She stopped, but before she could carry on, Bella wondered puzzled again, "What has this have to do with what's happening to me? This doesn't make any sense."

I walk over to her. No one besides her knew what was going on. "Just let her speak, Bella," I said and then nodded back to Esme.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she said giving me a thoughtful look, before gazing back over at Bella. "As I was saying, my power made me pregnant once. This was just when I went away for a weekend."

"You said that you wanted some time alone..." Jasper added. She nodded back.

"I was actually going to Volterra. It was the due date of my baby, and I was going to give it up… I thought it might be human, and I was worried about Jasper and his thirst." She immediately looked a little sorry for bringing it up; Jasper looked down at the ground. "Aro found out about my gift, and also thought she was human. He decided it best to give her to some humans to take care of her. Their names were Reneé Dwyer and Charlie Swan, though, the baby was given to them very discreetly," Esme said then stopped talking completely.

Bella looked at her, and said, "Are you saying that you are my real mother?" Esme slowly nodded and walked over to me.

"And Carlisle…he is your father," she added. At this I was completely shocked, but I smiled. I always had thought of Bella as my daughter, and wanted one with Esme, but didn't think she would be, or that I could ever have one. It never seemed possible. Both Bella and I were surprised with this revelation.

Bella's P.O.V

I felt better knowing what I really was, though I was having a hard time adjusting to this idea. I had always thought of them as my parents, and I was happy that I could think of them as that completely. After the shock subsided, I began to think of my mom and dad, and wondered how things would change between us, how I felt about them. It was then that thoughts of Edward came to me. Where was he, and more importantly, what would he think of all this?

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hope you enjoy chapter 4

Sorry if this chapter is bad. I can't think of much to write.

Bella's p.o.v

I was still shocked about the revelation about myself. Some of the Cullens decided to give me a big hug, including Alice, who said, "I'll be enjoying having you as my baby sister for real, now." I knew that meant 'I'll enjoy going shopping with you.'

I was also happy that Carlisle and Esme were my parents. "Did you know that I would start changing?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, on your 18th birthday," Esme said before I could say anything further.

Rosalie said "How did you know it was her? Then that she hadn't started changing until her 18th birthday?" She wondered, and then glared at me. I knew how much she wanted a child and felt sorry for her even more so than before.

"Because I felt a connection..," Esme said. I had gone back to being confused, but before I said anything, Rosalie walked out the room annoyed.

"I think I should go and talk to her.. I think I know what's wrong…, Emmett, come along." I heard Esme, my newly found mother, say.

"Okay, I'll talk to Carlisle and the others in the meantime, then," I answered as Esme and Emmett walked to the same room Rosalie disappeared into.

I was about to speak again, when jasper looked over at me. "Why are you still scared, Bella?" He asked.

"Because when Edward left me in the woods, he said he didn't want me as part of his life. Now I am. How does that change things?" I questioned, trying not to think of it too much.

"He lied. He said to us he wanted to leave. As a person you were, and still are changing. He despised the idea of taking that away from you," Carlisle told me.

I was cross with Edward for this, finding it all hard to believe, but then wondered where he was right now. "Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He doesn't come by very often... or at all, really. Just calls every few months. Do you want us to tell him?" Jasper asked me.

"No," I shook my head. "I think he should find out when he comes back next. After all, he did leave me," I said, still incredibly annoyed and confused with him.

"Okay, but I do have some bad news for you Bella," Carlisle said, a slightly worried expression crossing his face.

"What about Charlie? That's what it is, isn't it?" I inquired, guessing. I didn't want to go back. Not after all I had learned.

"You can't go back. I'm sorry," he looked sad. "Also, you might have to fake your own death.. though, we could always work on that with you," Carlisle added. I was shocked. I knew that would be hard, and this made sense, but so soon?

Rosalie's p.o.v

All this time, she could have gave me what I wanted, one of the things that made this life somewhat regretful. A baby.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." Esme said softly, coming to stand by me.

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I didn't realize about my power until I became pregnant, and then I was scared," she said, still quiet. I never knew she could be scared, so unsure. This was a first.

Emmett came over to me, taking my hand. "We can try for on; that is, if Esme lets us," he said and Esme nodded.

"I'm just glad that you know now. That all of the family does," she added, her voice stronger now.

I replied with a simple "yes." Emmett and I then walked back into the living room where they were discussing about how Bella would fake her death, though no one seemed very enthusiastic. Sure, this was a good thing. At least, partly. We would just have to see what my adopted mother's power was really capable of.

That was a hard chapter to write, that's why it's so late. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hope you enjoy sorry there is not much of belle and Esme and the rest in this chapter**

**Edwards P.o.v**

I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Bella. If she was angry, it didn't matter. Nothing did, not if he could just see her. It was around midnight and I guessed the household would be asleep, so I looked in through her window, but she wasn't there.

Her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in… in days.

I decided to go through the open window that led to her room, but there was no sign of where she had gone, and her scent was nowhere around the house. I snuck in through the window as I head two voices speaking downstairs.

"Where could Bella be..?" I heard Charlie say.

"In sure she's fine, Charlie," I heard Billy Black say.

This got me worried. Just where was she? I hadn't seen her truck either. Just then, I heard Jacob come inside, not noticing I was there. His thoughts were going along the lines of '_its impossible_'. What was impossible? Just then I heard Charlie say "What have you found, Jacob?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I think… that she's dead," he frowned, then continued, "she was in the water ..when I found her." He sounded as if he was nearly crying .

Charlie was crying, though quietly. His thoughts were that Bella couldn't possibly be dead. That she was so young- that they hadn't spent that much time together.

After about an hour of thinking, silently in my spot in her room, I walked past the lake she had died in. I saw the truck, but not her. No body. I immediately thought this was all my fault, after all, if I hadn't of left her then she would still be alive. At least, that was what I believed.

I couldn't live without her. Not for any longer. The only thought keeping me sane was that she could be all right, happy even. Now that that changed, life meant nothing, not if Bella wasn't in it. He thought of going home, but that wasn't an option, and he knew it. They would stop him; hold time against his will if need be. He frowned, sighing. Making his final decision, he began to make his way back to his car, and eventually get to the airport, and then finally to Italy, to turn himself in to the Volturi. For what, though, he still didn't know.

**Alice's p.o.v**

We had just finished planning how Bella's death was faked, and how it seemed to had gone as a success when I had a vision.

Edward walked slowly along the lake where the accident was planned, thinking about Bella. Eventually the vision changed, showing him in Italy, revealing himself in front of the well populated city. The vision blurred, her family all around her now that they had realized what was happening to her.

At that point I dropped what I was holding, my mouth gaping open slightly. I managed to speak in a quiet voice, one only the vampires in the room would be able to hear. "Edward was back. He's heading to the Volturi. He heard of Bella's dead and wants to kill himself."

A few gasps came throughout the room, and Bella picked up on something going on. "What is it?" She looked around the room, waiting for an answer.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for delay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for delay. I'm writing about 4 stories at the same time, and sorry I kind of skipped a bit as I had no idea how to get the characters to the Volturi castle; also Bella's power in the books is shield, it still is. The characters that came are the leaders, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We had arrived just in time. Edward was about to step into the sun, his skin just beginning to glimmer, but I managed to stop him. Now we had been brought into the throne room where two pale vampires sat, a third standing just in front of the others.

I looked over to the other vampires in the room, then one walked forward. I guessed that he was the leader as I also saw Esme nod to him slightly. "You must be Isabella," he said, his voice smooth, but chilling.

"Yes I am, "I said, not very loudly as he walked towards me quickly. Edward stood in front of me not realizing yet that I had changed. It must have been the shock he was feeling. "Don't touch her," Edward said possessively, still being protective of me. A small part of me was glad, very glad.

"It's fine Edward," I said but didn't realize I was looking into Edwards eyes, "Who changed you?" He looked angry. "Was it him?" he said, pointing at Carlisle.

I automatically realized that he had seen my red eyes. He hadn't been oblivious of my changing as I'd thought. "No. I can explain, or well Esme better than I could. I don't understand it all, myself," I replied, still slightly confused with the concept of being Esme and Carlisle's daughter. How that was possible, still hardly made sense to me.

He looked at Esme for the answers. I knew this would be a shock for him, and she seemed slightly nervous, not knowing what his reaction would be.

**Esme's P.O.V**

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell Edward the complete truth, but here in the Volturi castle didn't seem like the ideal place to do it. It had been hard enough to keep it from my son in the first place, and I really didn't want to keep it from him. If, back then, when I was pregnant with Bella, I told Edward, where would we all be now? Bella and Edward would be siblings? I just couldn't see that.

Before I spoke, Aro chimed in with a high voice, "I also know the truth." I looked at him. Why didn't he tell Edward straight out, then? He easily could have. Is he shielding his thoughts from Edward as well?

Edward growled at Aro, "I want Esme to tell me," he said and then looked back to me.

"I have lied to you- hidden my thoughts. I have a power. I found out seventeen years ago. It's the power to make vampires pregnant. I didn't realize until I was pregnant myself. Do you remember when I said I wanted time alone, and I left you and Carlisle?" I said, looking away as I spoke, not wanting to think of my time away from them. I paused and looked upward and Edward nodded.

"Yes. I remember."

I sighed again, thinking this just might make Edward and Bella's relationship change even more so than how I could already tell that it had. "I was pregnant, and Bella's mine and Carlisle's daughter," I told him, the shock immediately registering on his face.

Aro nodded at Edward to say it that I was telling the truth. "What has Aro had to do with this?" I frowned. I didn't want to say how I thought that she was human.

Bella looked over at Edward. "She came here to give me up. She thought I was completely human, I mean I seemed human when we meet didn't I?" she watched him, and I was relieved to see and hear that she was explaining that far better than I could have.

Just then Carlisle spoke to us all, "We should go back home now." Both Bella and I were relieved. Neither of us wanted to be here any longer then we had to. Personally, I had been completely uncomfortable with the Volturi, especially when I thought of how much time Carlisle had spent with them.

Before we left, Aro went to Bella. "Would you do me the honor?" he requested to Bella, holding his hand out. Carlisle nodded to her and she walked forward hesitantly.

**Aro's P.O.V**

I walked over to her as she walked to me. She looked so nervous as she held her hand out, I enclosing it in both of mine. Her thoughts were blank. I saw nothing. No thoughts and no history of any kind. This was a shock. Edward had seen nothing as well from what I had seen of his thoughts earlier.

I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, my voice ringing highly, "Your daughter is a shield. And a powerful one at that." This was rare not many vampires had this defensive power. I would have to keep an eye on their coven, and possibly, with time add a new jewel to my collection. "I look forward to seeing you all again, very, very soon."

**Sorry if Aro's P.O.V was bad please review**


End file.
